


Daughter of Darkness

by Wilusa



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilusa/pseuds/Wilusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible explanation of the origin of Angelique...or two possible explanations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: _Dark Shadows_ and its canon characters are the property of Dan Curtis Productions; no copyright infringement is intended.

"I've never understood why you commissioned that portrait of Angelique." There was a hint of recrimination in Josette's voice.

"I regret it now." The man standing near the window busied himself with the drapes, avoiding eye contact. "But at the time, I wanted...it's hard to explain what I wanted.

"I suppose I owe you the truth. Josette, did you ever believe Adrienne Bouchard's story of Angelique's birth?"

"That she was fathered by an angel? Of course not." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Did you know that for her most gullible audience - slaves, superstitious townspeople - Adrienne gave the angel a name? _Lucifer_."

"My God! No, I wasn't aware of that."

Josette frowned. "I never believed Angelique's theory, either."

"Angelique's theory? What was that?"

"I don't think she really believed it, deep down. It was more a fantasy. She used to say Adrienne had kidnapped her when she was a baby. So she could claim she, a black woman, had miraculously given birth to a golden-haired, blue-eyed child. Angelique said she might be the daughter of a wealthy planter, just like me."

"You...didn't think that was possible?"

"Of course not! No wanted child could be kidnapped on Martinique without its being talked about, even years later. Besides, Adrienne would have given herself away when she tried to pass the child off as her own."

"I see what you mean. Where _do_ you think Adrienne got Angelique?" He seemed to be edging away from her, unconsciously retreating into the shadows.

"I don't understand what this has to do with the portrait. But...I know Adrienne acted as midwife for the waterfront prostitutes - many of whom were white - when they accidentally became pregnant. By seamen, or visitors in town. I've always assumed one of the prostitutes died in childbirth, and Adrienne kept the baby."

"I'm sure you're right, Josette. But not all those visitors in town were common seamen."

"I know that." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting -"

"Listen to me!" He spun to face her, sweat beading his brow. "I commissioned that portrait, had it delivered, before I ever laid eyes on Angelique. Because I had heard a description of her. Heard her so-called mother could not possibly be her real mother. I reached the same conclusion you did about her origin.

"Josette...God forgive me, _I_ was one of those 'visitors'! Angelique's age fits. And the portrait confirmed my worst fears. She...resembles some of our ancestors."

 _"What?"_ Josette was on her feet, eyes wide with horror. "You're saying...oh God, no! You...you allowed..."

"I did _not **allow**_ it!" A cry of anguish torn from his soul.

"You didn't stop it!"

"How could I? How could I speak out? Other people would have been hurt."

"You should have thought of those other people years ago."

"I won't try to defend myself." He squared his shoulders. "There is no defense. The sin is on my conscience, mine alone."

With those words, Joshua Collins strode from the room.

"May God have mercy on us," Josette whispered. "Barnabas is married to his sister!"

***

 _In his distant home, Lucifer smiled._

(The End)


End file.
